Lexodus Maverick
Lexodus Maverick was the 2nd Guild Master of Masquerade and is currently a wandering mage, however he still belongs to Masquerade and holds a position in the Mage Veteran Alliance. '' Appearance Lexodus has a large and imposing figure to himself. He has deep, dark red eyes with an equally toned hair color. Lex, till this day, wears the Masquerade uniform with a gold trim and a cowboy hat with a gold trim as well. He also a better muscle tone than Akira. On his left hip, he carries his only weapon, name Order, which is a silver handgun with gold plated markings on the side. He usually has a pack of cigaretes in his pocket and has his Cross Wing, ''Shady ''on his head. Lex also wears half of a white clown mask on the right side of his face. History Lexodus Maverick was raised in a foster home. He joined Masquerade when he was 19 years old. Within a year of being apart of the guild, their trust in him grew immensly. Two years after, during his 22nd birthday, the 1st Guild Master, Tethys Loxart '', ''stepped down from her positon and passed on the responsibility to Lex. Although he did not feel he was the best suited for the job, other guild members said Flame.jpg|Lex at 18 yearts old Scary Corss.jpg|Lex trying to scare Akira. Lex.png|Lex his cross wing otherwise. When Lex turned 28, he adopted Akira Kazema, age 12. Although their relationship was great, Lexodus told Akira to go travel the world and find himself, since school wasn't working for him. When Akira returned at the age of 15, Lexodus had given up the role of Guild Master at the age of 31 and offered it to Sheik Loxart ''. ''From there, he met up with Tethys and created the Mage Veteran Alliance, which is a small organization made up of previous guild masters and S-Class mages designed to be unbias reserves for the government to use in case of emergencies. However, this organization is unknown to anyone outside the government. Personality In general, Lexodus is a womanizer who likes to scare people for fun. People say that he doesn't have a single face that isnt scary or imposing. Other than that, he can be cheerful at times, and strictly quiet at others. There is not much else to this man which is why some people refer to him as more of a pamphlet than a book. Magic and Abilities '''Physical Capabilities: '''Lex is the 2nd fastest member of Masquerade. He is also has the 2nd most powerful physical strength in Masquerade as well. He has higtened senses and reflexes which are required for his holder magic. As for endurance, his threshold for pain and exhaustion is abnormally high. '''Master Magician: '''Lex's magical power is the strongest in Masquerade. With such a variety spells and magics at his disposel, Lex is also one of the most versatile mages in Masquerade. Holder Magic Lexodus uses a Guns Magic he created called Bullseye. His weapon of choice is a silver and gold revolver he calls Order. As basic attacks, Lex can fire blue beams of magic with every shot from Order. This magic is influenced by what the user's intentions are; his will. '''Retribution of will: '''Lex uses Order to fire a red laser that continues to move until his target is hit, no matter how many other objects it must go through. The shot itself is moderate in power, however, firing multiple shots is overwhelming and if more than one hits, it can deal serious collateral damage. '''Golden Smite: '''Lex fires a single shot into the sky. A magic seal appears under the target and a medium sized gold laser comes crashing down. '''Redemption: '''This is a support spell. After Lex fires a shot that the target evades, a more powerful shot is fired from wherever the last shot landed, aiming at the target. '''Burst Stream of Destruction: '''Lex charges Order, creating a green orb at the barrel of the gun. Then, multiple magical beams are rapidly fired at his target. Particle Magic Lexodus uses Gold as his element of choice. Although particle magic is one of the three Magics of Origin , it is not Lex's primary magic. ''spells comming soon... Summoning Magic Lexodus can summon a creature by firing a single shot at the ground. The absolute most ammount of summoned creatures he can summon and control at once is 2. Each of his summonings has a charged attack; where they gather energy at their mouth and shoot a beam of their element at the target. '''Rai: '''a medium sized creature that commands lightning. Its fur has a natural current of electricity constantly coursing through it which causes temporary paralisys to those who come in physical contact with it (other that Lex). It can also produce lightning from anywhere on its body. '''Sui: '''a medium sized creature that commands water. Its scales increase its speed when touched by outside moisture. They can also produce a limited amount of water as well as mist. '''Uindo: '''a medium sized creature that commands wind and can slightley manipulate dimensions. Uindo can turn the inside of his throat into a worhhole that has powerful suction power. The inside of the wormhole leads to its home-land. Lex can re-summon anything Uindo sucks in. Lightning Summoning.jpg|Rai Watersummon.jpg|Sui windsummon.jpg|Uindo PlantSummon.png|Uddo Lightsummon.jpg|Tomoshibi darksummon.jpg|Kumori '''Uddo: '''a large creature that commands plantlife and can slightley manipulate dimensions. Uddo can phase into even the smallest plants and use them as portals to travel. When he enters or exits a plant, it grows and he gains total control over it. Uddo can trap targets within tree trunks by having the wood grow around the target and drag them in. This is Lex's favorite summoning. '''Tomoshibi: '''a medium sized creature that commands light . He can bend the light arround him to become invisible or make several images of himself. His eyes can emit a white light which temporarily hinders the sight of anyone in its range, including Lex. '''Kumori: '''a medium sized creature that commands shadows. He can become appart of the shadows and travel through them. He can immobilize targets by piercing his tail into their shadow. However, he cannot attack or defend while doing so.